parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Cartoon All Star Story
Mralexanderguy's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: *Woody - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Buzz Lightyear - Blu (Rio) *Mr. Potato Head - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Slinky Dog - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Rex - Shrek *Hamm - Olaf (Frozen) *Bo Peep - Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up) *Sarge - Mike (Monsters University) *Sarge's Soldiers - The Monsters (Monsters University) *Andy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Mrs. Davis - Elsa (Frozen) *Baby Molly - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *RC - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Lenny - Robin Hood *Mr. Shark - Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Snake - Roddy St. James (Flushed Away) *Robot - Sid (Flushed Away) *Etch - Mushu (Mulan) *Mr. Spell - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Rocky Gibraltar - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Troll Dolls - Birds Characters (The Angry Birds Movie) *Sid Phillips - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Scud - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Combat Carl - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Alleycats (The Aristocats) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Hannah Phillips - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Andie (The Nut Job)/Molt (A Bug's Life) *Baby Face - Thumper (Bambi) *Legs - Gloria (Madagascar) *Hand-in-the-Box - Zazu (The Lion King) *Roller Bob - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Frog - Timon (The Lion King) *Jingle Joe - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Ducky - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Rockmobile - Tantor (Tarzan) *Walking Car - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Burned Rag Doll - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Yellow Soldier Toys - Dodger and Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Sally Doll - Rapunzel (Tangled) Scenes: *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 1 - Opening (You've Got a Friend in Me") *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 3 - "The Big Scare" *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 4 - Blu The Space Ranger *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 6 - Cody Maverick and Blu Fight/Sid (Dr. Facilier) *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Mowgli) Pick? *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 10 - Blu Meet the Alleycats *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Dr. Facilier's) House *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Dr. Facilier) *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 14 - Blu's Body Bandage *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 15 - Sid's (Dr. Facilier's) Window to Andy's (Mowgli's) Window *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 16 - The Big One *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 17 - Blu I Can't Do This Without You' *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 18 - Cody Maverick Ask For Help *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 20 - A Chase *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Mowgli's) House *Super Cartoon All Star Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:Mralexanderguy Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story parodies Category:Toy Story Spoofs